La Noirceur de nos Coeurs
by Xhea
Summary: Dans la nuit, une lumière au loin. Un feu crépite, tandis qu'une multitude de créatures dansent autour des flammes, au son d'une étrange musique. Le commun des mortels ne connait pas ses pratiques, mais les Mages Noirs les observent, patients. Recueil d'OS démoniaque. OS 3 : Douce Horreur / Label SPPS
1. Silence

**Silence**

* * *

><p><em>Tu sais, si un jour un Démon arrive et s'en prend aux villageois, tu seras là pour eux, et ils comprendront qui tu es vraiment.<em>

Il se souvenait encore de sa voix. Elle était à la fois douce et forte, s'imposant toujours même au sein des plus grosses tempêtes. Elle avait ce timbre de voix si caractéristique des grands hommes. Elle était chaleureuse, et réchauffait le cœur. Même le sien. Quand il l'entendait parler, la glace qui emprisonnait son organe se fêlait, s'impactait, et perdait de son épaisseur. Elle fondait, et il pouvait vraiment sentir dans ces moments-là le muscle palpiter gaiement au rythme de ses mots. Lorsqu'elle lui murmurait tendrement à l'oreille, c'était une explosion de chaleur qui s'emparait de lui, comme un volcan implosant sous la trop grande pression qu'il subissait.

C'était douloureux, pour lui. Parce qu'il savait que lorsqu'elle se taisait, le froid reprenait doucement sa place, toujours plus vicieux, tel un serpent guettant sa proie. Et il avait mal. Il se sentait lacérait de l'intérieur, comme si deux forces opposés voulaient s'emparer de lui, le garder pour elle, et le disputait à l'autre. Parfois, la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, empreint de cette atroce douleur. Il aurait pu en hurler, en devenir complétement fou. Mais c'est alors qu'elle se réveillait, le regardait, sans la moindre inquiétude, et chuchotait. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler fort pour qu'il l'entende. Elle le prenait tendrement dans ses bras, et le serrait fort. Elle chantait, et lui se laissait bercer comme un nourrisson. Il aimait ça. Il l'aimait.

Mais la douleur était toujours présente, toujours plus vive. Elle le déchirait chaque jour plus fort, et quelque chose en lui savourait cette souffrance. La chose savait qu'un jour, il finirait par craquer. Alors elle parlait, elle aussi. Lorsqu'il dormait, ou lorsqu'il était seul dans le froid, loin de toute chaleur. Elle lui susurrait de tendres mots, comme l'aurait fait sa douce compagne. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le plonger dans le doute, à teinter son esprit de crainte, à lui conter mille et un malheurs.

_Le froid était son salut. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre à ses côtés. Il la tuerait. Un jour ou l'autre, quelque chose arriverait. Si ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pourrait être que le froid. Il était fait pour la solitude. Ou bien pour vivre avec les gens comme lui. Elle était trop différente, trop lumineuse pour lui. Il n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient des antithèses. _

_Il était un Démon._

Il n'avait jamais su si Ul s'était si bien habitué au froid par sa faute, ou par la faute du temps de leur pays. Non, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais demandé. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot… J'ai grandi ici, c'est pas sorcier !_

_Et puis, je suis une Mage de Glace non, alors ne m'insulte pas et rendors toi._

Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, elle lui répondu sur ce ton taquin qu'elle prenait toujours dans leurs moments de tendresses. Mais il savait bien au fond qu'elle n'avait jamais su naturellement supporter le froid. Elle avait appris, pour lui. A cause de lui. Il lui avait imposait ce mode de vie, et elle s'y était accommodée, comme elle avait pu. La chose le lui avait suffisamment répété. Il était un fardeau pour elle. Par sa faute, elle qui était si vivante et si joyeuse devait vivre à l'écart de tous. Parce qu'à ses côtés, ils avaient trop froid. Les enfants en mourraient, de même que les plus anciens. Cette glace dans son corps, qui empoignait son cœur, il n'avait jamais su la maîtriser. Elle blessait autour de lui, torturait les plus faibles. Il étouffait les flammes et glaçait les étendues d'eau. Sans le moindre doute, il aurait pu glacer un océan tout entier. Et ça, les gens normaux en avaient peur. Parce qu'il était trop différent. Il n'avait pas grandi comme les autres, n'agissait pas comme eux non plus. La chose le lui avait expliqué. Il était un Démon. Il était dangereux.

_Il faut être fou pour vouloir être un Démon, non ?_

Ce jour-là, le froid avait été mordant. Il prenait aux tripes, arrachait des tremblements incontrôlables et obligeait les dents à s'entrechoquait de plus en plus violement. Le corps ne se réchauffait pas, dans ce froid. Il se refroidissait lentement, très lentement, crispant les muscles, endormant le corps, noyant l'esprit. C'était un froid horrible, comme il en existait peu, fort heureusement.

_Ne me laisse pas ! S'il-te-plaît…_

Une fois encore, sa voix l'avait réchauffait. Comme toujours en fait. Et une fois encore, il s'était senti étiré en deux positions diamétralement opposée. Mais cette fois ci, il avait réellement failli hurler sa douleur. Parce qu'elle n'était pas que douleur, elle était aussi peine et tristesse. Cette fois-ci il souffrait parce qu'il devait la quitter. Et il ne voulait pas. Il aimait se tiraillement intérieur, il se sentait vivant avec lui. Mais il avait mal de devenir fou. Il ne voulait pas la voir gâcher sa vie et son talent à ses côtés. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle aussi souffrait, avec lui. Mais s'il partait, elle le découvrirait, et pourrait enfin avoir une véritable vie, intégrer une Guilde, ou qui sait, peut-être même en fonder une ? C'était d'Ul dont on parlait après tout, sa maîtrise de la glace dépasser de loin la sienne.

_Je reviendrais…_

Et maintenant il souffre, en pensant à elle. Il est plus seul que jamais, perdu dans cet océan de noirceur qu'il ne parviendra jamais à geler, malgré tous ses efforts. Jamais plus il n'entendra sa voix, il a laissé passer sa chance. Alors il écoute le silence, qui continue de lui geler le cœur. Il ne se réchauffera pas, malgré tous ses espoirs. Il était venu lui dire, lui expliquer, ce jour-là. Mais un Démon l'avait emporté. Ou plutôt, elle s'était sacrifiée en tuant un Démon. C'était pourtant son rôle à lui. Et il avait échoué.

_Silver-Sama, nous avons reçu l'ordre de nous rendre au quartier général. Cette fois ci, les Neuf Portes Démoniaques sont priés de s'y rendre._


	2. Un lion, messire, à toujours des griffes

**Un lion, messire, à toujours des griffes**

_« A rain of Castamere », Game of Thrones_

* * *

><p>Elle sentait quelque chose en elle. Un désir ? Une envie ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ? Elle n'aurait su dire exactement. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que quelque chose avait changé, en profondeur, et que ça n'avait rien d'un simple phénomène physique. Une part d'elle avait pris davantage de place, effaçant le reste. Quoi ? Aucune idée, et est-ce que ça avait vraiment de l'importance ?<p>

Elle se sentait vivante. Vraiment. Ce quelque chose qui avait changé lui procurait un doux sentiment d'euphorie, presque d'hystérie. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie ça, même après une victoire écrasante, ou même au cours de simples moments de la vie. Non, jamais elle ne n'avait senti son corps de cette façon. C'était transcendant, surpuissant. Elle se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes, de fendre des océans. De tout détruire, d'un simple claquement de doigts. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements compulsifs, qu'elle ne voulait même pas retenir. Elle respirait la puissance. Chaque cellule de son corps le lui hurlait. Elle irradiait d'une énergie qui aurait pu la terrifier, si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, s'en devenait vital.

Peu importe sur quoi, mais il fallait qu'elle sache de quoi ce quelque chose était capable. Elle avait besoin de frapper, de détruire. Et la simple idée que cela puisse être une certaine mage chevalier ne faisait que redoubler son excitation. Elle devenait incontrôlable, elle ne savait où donner de la tête, tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle devait faire quelque chose, sans quoi elle allait imploser. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle en venait à se demander si s'acharner sur son propre corps pourrait l'aider à trouver une lueur de lucidité.

Un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres, elle approcha doucement les griffes qui lui servaient de main de sa gorge, savourant les tremblements de crainte que son corps ne pouvait retenir, sachant ce qu'il allait arriver. C'était si tentant. L'idée d'une mort probable ne la faisait même pas sourciller. Elle voulait tant voir le sang couler. Juste une petite coupure, à la carotide, elle n'allait pas en mourir, si ? Et puis qu'importe, si elle venait à disparaître, elle renaîtrait. Elle était bien devenue un Démon non, pourquoi se soucier de son être de chair, alors ? Doucement, elle posa son index sur la peau sensible, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle ouvrit un œil, le seul qui lui restait, voulant observer le geste macabre. Elle amorça doucement le geste, perçant peu à peu la peau, soupirant d'extase en sentant le liquide vitale goutter peu à peu sur sa peau.

Puis elle stoppa. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Si elle voulait vraiment prendre sa revanche, attendre sa réincarnation ne serait que repousser l'échéance, et la vue de son propre sang ne la comblerait jamais. Il en fallait un autre, plus délicat, plus tentateur. Celui d'une petite fée, d'une humaine. Un insecte même, mais elle en avait terriblement envie.

Elle s'imaginait déjà en train de plonger ses griffes dans le corps de Titania. Un fantasme, à l'heure actuel, qui le resterait pour un certain temps si elle se vidait de son sang. Elle ne pouvait pas repousser ce moment. Elle en avait trop besoin. Elle entendait les cris de douleurs de la mage, ses plaintes sourdes, et son rire à elle, dément, délivré. Elle voulait voir Erza se vider de son sang, finir par étouffer par manque d'oxygène, voir les dernières lueurs de vies dans ses yeux s'effilocher, et partir, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle avait besoin de l'humilier. Presque autant que de respirer.

Ce n'était plus le Tigre assoiffé de reconnaissance qui parlait en elle. Non, c'était le Démon emplie de puissance et de supériorité qui voulait rappeler à l'espèce humaine qu'elle n'était rien. Elle allait marcher dessus, les piétiner, et la fée serait la première à en pâtir. Aucune chance qu'elle en réchappe, cette fois. Elle allait lui prouver que les Démons de Tartaros n'étaient pas simplement des Mages Noires.

Ils étaient les Démons nés du Livre de Zeref, leur **Père**.


	3. Douce Horreur

Salute !

Ce recueil avait bien besoin d'un nouveau texte, alors le voilà. Il a été écrit pour les _Fictions of the Month de Fairies Fans,_ il est donc écrit depuis un petit moment déjà.

Merci aux reviewers d'ailleurs !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rating :<strong> K+

**Genre :** Euh...

**Personnage :** Jackal

* * *

><p><strong><span>Douce horreur<span>**

* * *

><p>Quand il dormait, il s'imaginait comme un humain, avoir une petite vie rangée, une femme, des gamins et un chien qui filait chercher la balle dès qu'il l'a lancé. Un travail à lui, louable, qui rendait service à la société. Il sauvait des chatons coincés dans des arbres, et aidait les vieilles dames à traverser la route. Il était parfait sous tous les abords.<p>

Puis il se réveillait, en sueur, tremblant, son cauchemar prenant fin dans un sursaut paniqué. Il en aurait vomi. Trop idyllique, trop naïf. Trop chiant. Il ne vivait pas pour l'ordre, il vivait pour le foutre en l'air, au contraire. Lui il tuait le chien, bouffait le chat et laissait les gamins pleurer pour faire bonne figure. Et ensuite les explosait. Les parents avec.

Son monde à lui était peuplé de cris, de sang et de ruines. Il était né pour ça, en quelques sortes. Il aimait ça, de toute façon. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était l'inactivité. Ils avaient tous dormi, bien trop longtemps, et ils s'étaient rouillés. Les humains ne craignaient plus les Démons. Honteux. Lui, il allait jouer avec leurs peurs, mettre leurs nerfs à vifs, les mutiler à tel point qu'ils lui demanderaient de l'achever. Faire exploser leur corps en mille morceaux, et parfois même les atomiser, pour qu'il ne reste rien. C'était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, presque une berceuse avec laquelle il aurait pu s'endormir, doucement, la tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux.

Les cadavres, ils ne les collectionnaient pas. Il n'aimait pas ça. Trop encombrants, trop salissants. C'était l'affaire de Keith, la mort. La sienne, l'éradication. Il n'avait pas de trophées. Seulement des cris, qu'il gardait pour lui. Sa petite mélodie, qu'il pouvait réinventer à volonté. Il créait ses gammes et ses arpèges, et les accordaient selon sa volonté. Torturer ne coûtait rien, il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'imagination. La Malédiction faisait le reste.

Des explosions, en cascades. Et des cris, en harmonies. Il y avait des tas d'échos aussi, qui rendaient le tout assourdissant. Et il adoré ça. C'était jouissif même. Un festin pour les oreilles dont il ne se serait privé pour rien au monde. Et un délice pour les yeux, parce que le sang qui recouvrait le sol, ainsi que les débris de ce qui avait pu être des habitations représentaient un tableau digne de trôner en plein enfer. Son monde, pas celui des fourmis qui peuplé le sol, et se vidaient d'un liquide carmin qui leur faisait vite défaut. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre les abysses, il allait mettre un point d'honneur à les faire remonter jusqu'ici. Le prix à payer serait le meurtre de tous ces misérables qui pensaient pouvoir fouler impunément la terre des Démons. La terre de Zeref.

Les cris, le sang, les pleurs, c'étaient une chose. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était l'innovation. Il aimait se surpasser, trouver de nouveaux tours, et créer toujours plus de morts, toujours plus horribles. C'était son maître-mot, ce pour quoi il respirait. Sa joie de vivre se résumait à ça : savoir qu'elle était la pire des façons d'achever quelqu'un. Un homme, une femme. Une femme sur le point d'accoucher. Un père sous les yeux de son fils. Et se débarrasser ensuite de l'enfant. Toute la famille. Et toute la ville aussi, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais assez, en fait. S'il avait pu, il aurait fait exploser le monde entier. Mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme, et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'utilité et anéantir la terre qu'il foulait chaque jour. Et puis, s'il n'y avait plus rien, qui pourrait-il tuer ?


End file.
